Exchange
by Rei-chan94
Summary: Ever wonder if Leon did happen to get a pet from our mysterious D? And the pet happened to be T-chan? With all the chaos and sarcasm, there might be more then what they bargained for...T-chanLeon and maybe later pairing...suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1

* * *

_**

"...You're joking, right?" could be heard throughout the shop, the words falling from the lips of our golden-haired detective Leon, who was currently freaking out.

"My dear Detective, I would never joke about this. I want you to have a pet," came the blunt reply from the owner of the shop, the 3rd generation of the Count D. All the pets around were either gasping for breath from thinking the comment was a funny joke from the Count, or were very excited to be given to the detective who had bought numerous gifts for their beloved Count- they could use this as an opportunity to repay the detective...even if he usually acted like a dunce.

"D, that's all nice and shit, but haven't you noticed I can hardly take care of myself? It will only add to the load I already have to take care of and the last thing I need is one of your creepy pets trying to kill me in my sleep," Leon said as he gave D a stare that said 'are-you-fucking-stupid?'.

D just sighed loudly, the detective was right. One of his pets could get sick if not taken care of right, and he knew Leon been quite lonely since Chris went back to his aunt and uncle's home, but he had been able to take care of Chris because the Count usually had him when Leon was busy with work and they could at least enjoy themselves when Leon was able to take him home...

'_But now is not the time for thinking such things, our detective needs a pet! He seems to be more tired lately and looks like he lost some weight..._' D thought as he saw Leon talking about how having a pet would only be more trouble. But beyond the loud noise that came from the detective, D could see his clothes slightly sagging a bit as if they were getting too big for him despite having seen Leon wear those clothes more than once adequately. Suddenly an idea struck the Count. D let a smirk befall his features; Leon stopped talking to take notice of the smirk that basically said 'I-always-have-my-way'. He could feel a chill run down his spine; he had a bad feeling about this.

"Detective, I have just the right pet for you... Please come back tomorrow to retrieve him," D said as the smirk he held widened, making Leon wonder if the Count was going to sell him something illegal...

'_Hey, if he does, I can finally put him in his place!' _Leon thought, trying to think positive; if he decided the pet was good enough for him, he hoped it wouldn't kill him. Seeing too many people die from the pets purchased by D made him nervous, but they were on better terms than before when they first met. Hopefully, if he did die, he could try not to die a very bloody death.

"Uh...sure, D, I'll see you tomorrow. If I don't like the pet, I'm not taking it. Got it?"

And with that, Count answered by shoving Leon out the door before turning to his pets.

"So what do you have in mind, Count?" asked Ten-chan. He sat on the couch, watching D walk over and sit in his usual seat. The Count gave a sweet smile, making some of his own pets nervous about what he was planning.

"Ahh, about that, Pon-chan, can you please tell T-chan to join us? He might want to know what's going on before we get started."

The pets looked to each other, confused why the totetsu was needed. Surely the Count wasn't planning to feed the detective to T-chan?! Shortly after, while of half the pets were freaking out, T-chan appeared, looking as if he had just woken up.

"Hey, Count, what's going on?" Came the sleepy reply from the neon-red haired man, wearing his usual baggy white pants , an opened dark red vest – letting his chest show – and a velvet red colored sash. D smiled at him, freaking T-chan out as well; the smile seemed overly sugar coated, the one that was usually used on the customers.

"Oh, T-chan, it saddens me that of every customer I've had since you've got here, none were of suitable taste to you. Well, I think I might have found one..." Count said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, making the pets gulp.

"O-oh D, that's ok, I wasn't very interested in being bought anyway..." It was the truth. When he came here, he thought he was only going to protect the Count and do nothing more besides cook for D, himself, the other pets, and the rude detective. He knew he shouldn't be sold to someone who had no problems that he can help with. D only smiled at the answer, he was expecting to be told that.

"Oh, but T-chan, this is not like the usual case of the customers that come to our shop," D said, still creeping out the pets with his smile, "It's our detective..."

T-chan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"B-but why him? I'll just eat him; what problems can that moron have?" Pets around them peered in, it was true, what use could the man-eating creature be for the brash detective?

"Ah, but T-chan, that's it," D said with an upcoming smirk controlling his features once again, "as you know, there are 3 rules that must be agreed on in order to keep the shop safe. You may eat him if he breaks these rules," D was sure the detective would follow the rules since he had seen so many people who had broken the simple rules die gruesomely, but he had no real worry for him even though he did care for the crude detective.

"Of course I know the rules, Count, but why does he need me? Why not some of the- I don't know... not man-eating pets?!" If T-chan was allowed to eat the detective, it was all fine, but to do it as a job, with rules, it couldn't be done. His main diet was human flesh; he might eat him before the job even starts... But Leon could protect himself against the totetsu, he might shoot him. _'He would do it too... He's done it before, what would be different with this form? He can just claim I went insane like all the pets he's seen involved with D_...' T-chan shuddered at the thought of being shot once again, this time aiming for death. He wanted to live for a few more centuries, thank you.

"All in good time, T-chan. Everything will be revealed soon," D said, walking into the maze-like realm that stood beyond the doors.

T-chan shook his head. That meant the conversation was over and would not be discussed again. He must be looking for the right set of rules...

_'Why me? I HATE that man. I'll show D there is nothing wrong with him and he can just return me!' _T-chan thought as he walked back to his room slowly while other pets passed him. Then he came to his door that looked like stone and was engraved with numerous symbols; what made it obvious that the room was his was the Tai Tie mask, looking just like it did in the Shang dynasty.

As he walked in, he was welcomed with a cold breeze. He might as well get a few things just in case he was there longer than expected. He was thinking it may be around 1-2 weeks? Eh, shouldn't be more than that. He mused with thoughts of living with the Detective; he could take a bite out of him anytime now... that was a plus. T-chan gave a chuckle at the thought of biting Leon's ass. '_Might as well call him Leon, he can't hear me anyway. And now I have to live with him, gotta make the best of things...'_ T-chan thought as he looked at the various things that were held in his room. It was an illusion of the genuine thing, but everything felt amazingly real, even though it was actually fake. No one would ever find these places unless you were a pet in the shop of the Counts...

He took in his surroundings. It was as if he was standing on the mountains of China- the forest before him was wild, but nothing resided within besides him. The sky was the color that he chose it to be; now it was a dark navy color with silver colored sparks invading the sky. He would've loved to believe it was real, but that's the thing. When you're a pet, there is no freedom... It's how things are, for everything besides the gods, the humans, and all the other beings on earth.

"What should I take with me?" He said out loud to himself. Hearing no reply, as he expected, he looked for the things he couldn't leave behind. Of course it couldn't be something huge; it had to be small enough for only him to notice and few others to really take notice while in his animal form. He picked up a thin, tin colored chain. It had no real value to the world, but it held value for him. It held a crescent shaped moon that was a crimson color, making it easy to blend in with his hair color. It was just to remind himself that he was not a pet- he was a protector of the Count. He would prove it to him as well.

"Prepare yourself, Leon," he gave a smirk, "when the time comes, you'll be sorry for ever entering this shop..." And then all he can do was wait for morning when his new master would bust down the doors to enter a hell on earth...

**_End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Rei**- Well I have to say, I am more confident in this Chap then I may ever be in my other stories, sorry if it was to short heheh well just trying to get more fans on other pairings. Well hope who ever read this enjoyed it and may want to review, please no flames, sorry if T-chan seems out of place a bit heheh it will become more understanding in later chapters ok. Again please review! Ja ne! lol


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the town full of lights and noise, here where dreams are supposedly found, here in L.A, California. Somewhere in this place, there are secrets, what secrets, you ask? Well, that's for later, as for now...

"..."

In an apartment in L.A, owned by a blue-eyed Detective, Leon Orcot, was currently having a staring contest with his newest guest, T-chan. It had been painfully awkward since they arrived, what now? It had only been 3 hours since both of them got there, how had it come to this?

_FLASH BACK!!!_

When Leon left the pet shop yesterday, things had been either slow or very complicated. It had a lot to do with the owner, Count D. Our poor D had been saying the same answer several times over to the questions 'Why does the totetsu get to go with Leon?' and 'Why in the world are you giving T-chan to that idiot?' Yeah, the same answer to both questions was "Only time will tell why T-chan must go with our dearest Detective."

Most of the pets were getting frustrated, as that the answer had not been enough, but no one dared to speak against the Count; he was their master, after all. Count would sigh to himself at times when his pet's eyes were burning holes into his back when he turned. He had to make everything perfect for his dearest Detective; he didn't want to raise any suspicion. Maybe this would help throw Leon off his chase to arrest him? D shook his head, he could only know dreams, not the future. He looked over his rules; seeming as if he was self-satisfied as he went to check on T-chan. T-chan sat in one of the many rooms that would appear behind the door that lead to his 'truest desires'; he was throwing a mental fit about the whole thing.

"That moron might not even show up today, he is such a stu-" The words from T-chan came and fell when a familiar scent entered the shop along with a light jingle of the shop doors. T-chan scowled as he glared at the nine-tailed, silver kitsune. Ten-chan held a smug smile.

" You were saying, totetsu?" A snicker came from the other pets around them, T-chan's glare hardened even more at the kitsune.'

"Stupid, stuck-up fox..." came the mutter from T-chan, making Ten-chan raise a brow in annoyance. Before Ten-chan could reply back, every being heard the voice of the blond detective they had been waiting for.

"Hey D, where ya at?" T-chan started to feel nervous about the whole thing, even though the idiot was definitely going to choose him. It was how things worked on special occasions, when a customer who really had no selfish desires or simply didn't know the potential for helping themselves; he/she was given a handpicked pet by the owner to advance things about the human's life, whether it be mentally or physically. The Counts had a habit of choosing what they thought was best and forcing it upon the victim- the customer. They would make the human be drawn to a certain pet and somehow end up outside, wanting to avoid questioning. All would work out...depending on the choices.

"Welcome, my dearest Detective..." came the young D's reply as he greeted the blond man, "Please come this way." The Count had took no notice that Leon was carrying a white bag; the pets around were shocked that the Count had not already feasted on the treats inside. Leon seemed wary; he carefully followed the Count into the back room quietly.

_'I wonder if it's gonna eat me when I get home...'_ Leon couldn't help but wonder as he stepped into a room filled with thicker incense. He looked around to see all types of pets placed in the room. He didn't know what it was, but the room seemed off for some reason... Shrugging off the thought, Leon turned his attention back to the Count. Who sat next to an exotic pet that was all too familiar to him; it was that man eating-goat! He forced himself not to glare at the pet. He sat on a couch across from D and his 'pets', and held out the snacks to the Count, who gratefully took them with bliss.

"Thank you very much, Detective, I will go get some tea to go with these," and with those words, the Count zoomed off to the other room, leaving both the blond detective and the exotic pets in silence.

Leon took this chance to look around the room; he saw birds that sat and flew around the room from corner to corner with colors that would catch anyone's eyes. He saw across the room were cats with beauty as well as pride for themselves. Dogs that sat still or lied down, dogs that seemed to be from places he had never heard of. He even saw foxes, some a snow white color to black, as well as red to silver. The room was quite large, but much of the space was taken up by the pets and numerous artifacts that looked to be priceless. Lastly, his eyes were drawn to the neon-crimson haired beast on the couch across from him.

Leon studied the animal; from one perspective, it seemed to be a goat and somewhat harmless, however, from another view, it seemed to remind him of a cat, with its golden-colored eyes, drawing victims to a path unwanted, and with its sharp fangs and claws.

_'Don't goats eat vegetables? And what the hell is with the claws?!'_ Leon thought, yes, the claws that had so many times before made him bleed, along with the sharp teeth. Now that he thought of it, why hadn't the goat-thing attacked him yet?

Such thoughts were not the only ones in the room. In fact, many of the pets were laughing at all this and others were sulking about the fact that the detective was taking the totetsu. However, such thoughts were nowhere near our totetsu's own thoughts.

_'Gah! I can't believe that D just left me here with this idiot! How much time am I suppose to spend with this guy?!_' Yup, T-chan was freaking out. When D left the room, T-chan saw how the detective's eyes moved from place to place, slightly amused that the man was curious about the things in the room and by the fact the man hadn't said a single thing the moment he entered the room. His amusement went away when he saw that the blue eyes of the man came to him, which was when he started to freak out more than before. He felt the eyes of the man burn through his head; he refused to look at that man, until he heard Ten-chan call him a coward.

"Too afraid to look at the man, totetsu? Wow, whoever knew you were so shy, how cute," the fox teased, waving a hand in a mocking way, making T-chan angry. When T-chan looked up to glare at the fox and curse him out, he instead by mistake looked at Leon's seemingly cold eyes that seemed to freeze him in place. The man was studying him! T-chan felt nervous and amused at the same time, what irony. The man doesn't know how much time he will be spending with the totetsu later, but then again no one did. The man could make a mistake that would cost his own life, literally. But what made him nervous was whether the man would realize he was Wong before; of course, it's stupid to worry about it. The man was an idiot and at the moment, he wasn't letting the man see him, not now anyway.

With Leon too engrossed with his own thinking, only the pets heard the Count come back to the table and sit down. The Count was happy with a dozen little chocolate treats along with some tea with the distinct smell of oranges and spices, of course with numerous tea spoons of sugar in it as well. After a silence and when Leon stopped thinking and realized D had been there for a minute, he felt slightly embarrassed at the air-head moment. He and D just sat until D brought up the pets around them.

"My dearest Leon..." Count started, "Have any caught your eye? There are many choices throughout this shop, is there anything you would like specifically?" D asked, drawing Leon into the sound of a voice that seemed to act as temptation. Leon shook his head though, losing the so called 'desire' he knew D brought onto the customers.

"Well?" D asked.

"No. None at all, D," Leon said, making some of the pets feel slightly insulted. T-chan wasn't sure whether he was happy or disappointed, he made a sign at the oncoming head ache, causing the Count to look at the beast for a moment.

"Well, that's good; I was hoping you would go with my choice instead of your own. You never know what you'll find here," Count said with an all-knowing smirk, "seeing I know my shop will supply my customers with the desire they want." Leon cringed, thinking maybe it wasn't such a great idea to come here after all.

"Yeah, about the pet thing, D..." Maybe it was best for our poor detective to back out; however, D had different plans.

"Detective, I have already chosen a pet for you. I think it would be pretty wasteful to just toss aside the work I had to do, just for you, who has accused me of so many crimes. Wouldn't you love to be right? Find my fault and do what you wanted to do from the beginning?" D was sure if by chance the man before him could even begin to uncover all the things the Count does daily, his memory could be erased of a certain time and explain the small loss of memory through some way. He was certainly not leaving the detective, not now anyway; it would be a sad resort to do so.

"Well, I guess...I'm not in the mood for arguing anyway" Leon said. He didn't want to fight with the Count for a change, he wasn't in any mood to get bitched at by the owner of the shop. He rather avoid that for now. He just wanted to go home at the moment; he could just return the pet later anyways.

"Wonderful!! And as for what awaits all my costumers, a contract. Please agree to the following," Count said, holding out a piece of paper. On the paper were 3 rules with a signature line.

The rules were **1: Must give a daily supply of raw meat, 2: Must not be near anyone from other families besides your own, 3: Must not ignore**. Leon couldn't help but wonder at the contract. He got the first one, since it seemed most pets bought from the Count needed a food that you can't find in just a regular pet aisle at some super store, but what were the reasons for the other 2? Then again, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know or not either way....

"Hey, D...don't I at least get to see what I'm in for?" It did freak him out a bit; from the contract it meant he was getting something that could eat HIM.

T-chan was now laughing his head off; while some pets joined in with him, others just stared at them as if they had lost their minds. Of course, Leon only heard ruffled sounds around the pets and raised a curious brow.

"Are they ok?"

D gave a small, light chuckle.

"They are just amused at the situation, Detective, please give them no mind," D adding, "Don't you trust me, detective?" Leon gave him a look that plainly said 'are-you-fucking-serious?' making D pout.

"Seriously, D, what the hell am I suppose to suspect?!" Leon said, getting irritated that D wouldn't just tell him. D sighed quietly, this man just wasn't fun, was he? Might as well deal with the yelling now rather than later...

D turned to his most favorite man-eating pet, picking T-chan up gently and showing Leon, who then jumped back slightly, making T-chan chuckle darkly.

"Idiot," T-chan said, Leon of course only heard a muffled sound from the creature, but somehow felt insulted. The blond man glared at the totetsu in D's arms.

"Hey, D, I don't know if you noticed or not, but don't you know the animal you're holding is, oh, a fucking man-eating goat!? Have you seen the way he seems to bite me? It's like he wants to fucking devour me in a few bites...which I don't doubt is true..." Leon said.

The totetsu and Count rolled their eyes, the man was so immature. But he was the shop's immature, human who stopped by almost every day.

"Detective, how about I make you a deal?" Count said. Challenging the man was nothing special, but was rarely done... Without the temptation of sweets, he caught both the human and the totetsu's attention this way.

"Such as? What makes you think I'll agree?" Leon wanted to stick with that, but an uneasy feeling came when he saw the Count smile, the one that seemed to be reserved only for threats or customers.

"Keep T-chan for a week, if he's still with you after that, you may return him and get additional information about one of your drug lords who seems to have no evidence pinned on him..." It was true, D knew many people, and though some were good suppliers for expensive sweets, Leon was of course his favorite though, he bought him sweets almost every day. Getting info on some drug lords wouldn't be hard for him at all; he just had to send a bird or two that could spy on men.

The question was if Leon was going to accept this; getting information about the Count was one thing, but getting dirt on some guy acting all high and mighty was another thing. He could get a raise if he caught the drug lord in the downtown red-light district! But what if he was dead by then? Leon eyed the evil goat then sighed.

"Fine, I'll keep him for only ONE week. No more than that, and I get to choose which guy I want info on. Got it?" Leon said, getting a bit pissed at himself and at the Count. It better be worth living with this monster.

"Agreed," D said while smiling, "Please sign here." He gave T-chan to the detective to hold in one arm as the other was used to sign the contract. T-chan kept himself from biting into the man's arm, he was starting to crave the taste of blood from his usual chew toy, but D gave a stare that plainly said 'don't-you-dare-try-it-now', T-chan sighed, he was not looking forward to this at all, having to live with this moron for a week, how annoying.

When Leon signed the contract, D smiled a true smile which seemed to sparkle, making Leon and the pets become awed at the sight.

"Thank you for your business, Leon, hopefully you will not make any mistakes and have to pay the consequences," D said as Leon along with T-chan seemed to go into a deep daze.

"Wait! What do you mean pay..." Leon's voice began to fade. When Leon finally gained his senses, he was disoriented at first, "What the fuck happened?" Then a small pain came to his arm and he realized what had happened, the fucking goat just bit him!

Suddenly he remembered what happened, but where were they? With a few looks around, he recognized where he was: only 3 blocks away from his house. Thank god he didn't drive to the pet shop; he didn't feel like going back right now. Glancing at his phone to check the time, he found it was 9:28, fuck, how the hell did it get this late?! He went to the pet shop at 7, how the hell did 2 and a half hours pass like that? Shaking his head, he adjusted his arms to hold the monster a.k.a man-eating goat, which surprisingly hadn't bit the hell out of him yet. Leon walked all the way home thinking, _'How the hell do I get myself into all this shit?'_

_End of FLASH BACK!_

Again in an awkward silence, Leon was the first to move from his place since they got here. He stood up and walked towards a door, glancing at his new pet.

"You comin' or not?" Leon said, making T-chan give him a stare that bluntly said 'What. The. Fuck. Man'. Leon, getting the idea that crossed through the animal's head, gave a half-hearted laugh.

"My god, you think I'd let you sleep in MY room?! After all the times you've tried to eat me? HA! Think again. And I don't want you to sleep on my couch. I don't need goat fur all over the living room; this is the guest bedroom," Leon said, catching his breath after a few moments, "There's two more rooms, one is mine, the other is Chris's old room. If ya want, you can go in his room, just don't make a mess of it, but stay out of mine."

T-chan understood completely, there was no way he was EVER going to step foot into that man's room, it could be filthy for all he knew and from what D told him, it wasn't exactly the most appropriate room...

T-chan stepped into his so called 'room', surprisingly it was clean and didn't smell of alcohol and smoke.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but enjoy your stay, you're staying with me for what may seem a long week... Why am I talking to you in the first place? ...Must be losing my fucking mind..." Leon muttered. T-chan just smirked when he heard the door shut behind him. He walked over to the bed and lounged on it, just looking at the room. There was no incense... D might try to give some to Leon later, he could stand without the stuff for one night... right?

"Stupid human..." He said loudly to himself. Wanting to take a look around the house, he got up and went out the door. He walked back into the living room and into the kitchen. He gaped slightly in awe, the blond might be an idiot, but this kitchen was clean and had more utensils than the Count's kitchen... Speaking of which, if he goes back to the shop, will the kitchen be destroyed? Probably by the Count. T-chan shook his head at the thought. _'That man can't cook!' _Giving a chuckle, he had to say the kitchen is pretty nice.

'_What can I say? Once a cook, always a cook,' _T-chan thought, gloating at his own skills to basically no one. After he was done gloating and viewing the kitchen, he went to the two other doors. He was curious, but he couldn't tell which room was Leon's or Chris'; both doors were near each other and the scents were well mixed, making it confusing for him.

"Guess I'll have to look in both," he said, opening the door to the left. Chris's room; the room had his scent all over. T-chan couldn't help but miss the kid, "I just hope he's getting what he needs..." Children craved attention; it was only natural to worry for the kid. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he set his eyes on Leon's door. The man must be sleeping by now, probably cursing at himself for taking T-chan himself to his house.

"Idiot..." came a soft mutter from T-chan as he went back to his own room. Going to bed that night, without the other pets and D or at least someone nearby, he couldn't help but feel just a little lonely at the moment. Sitting on the bed, spacing out, he didn't realize his door opened until he heard a certain loudmouth's voice. He turned to glare at the man only to see that Leon was holding some incense sticks.

"I know it's late and all, but seeing that you seem to stay with D all the time, you might not be used to smelling the air." Leon said, lighting up one of the sticks and placing it in place on the burner. T-chan could smell the scent of sandalwood, and he could feel himself calming down more becoming tired.

"It's the best I can give ya, I'll stop by D's tomorrow and get the kind he has..."And with that, Leon was out of his room once again, and suddenly he forgot the little lonely feeling that had seemed to just disappear the moment Leon came in.

"Baka...." T-chan said, just above a whisper as he drifted off to sleep. As for Leon, the moment he stepped into his room, he slammed down onto his own bed and passed out, thinking he was being an idiot for ever letting the goat into his house.

**_End of Chapter 2

* * *

_Rei- **Sorry it took so long for an update ^^V Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chap...I was disappointed in myself because I think this chap is somewhat dull but my beta told me I've got the story going the way I want it, oh and I forgot to mention my beta in my last chap, I would love to thank **QianYun** for being my beta ^^ I would also say **I dont own Pet shop of Horrors** sadly lol On another note I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story on alert(s) I was over joyed when I got reviews I thought people would flame actually gave me such wonderful reviews ^^ So happy lol again thanks, I cant wait to hear more encouraging reviews. Reviews are what keep authors going!...I think lol please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ah morning, the time when most people are still tired and want to go back to sleep. The time when you have to pull yourself out of bed just to get the day going for you.

However, it was different for a certain totetsu, who had awoken in a comical way….is there any other?

_Karma Police  
I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll_

T-chan woke with a startled jolt; the music was loud. He tried to sort out his thoughts; the Count never had such music on with such high volume even if it was Ten-chan who wanted to listen to it.

T-chan suddenly remembered last night- how he was staying with the blond for a week, it seems. T-chan groaned loudly. Only for his groaning to be interrupted by the same noise that woke him up.

_And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself_

'_Where the HELL is this music coming from?!' _T-chan thought, opening the door into the living room only to see the blond who he was temporary living with rocking his head slightly back and fourth, mouthing the lyrics of the song playing on a small radio as he tied his shoes on the couch, looking increasingly childish.

T-chan couldn't help but start laughing, leaving him breathless as Leon turned to him in horror.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT THE HELL!?" Leon seemed to have forgotten that he now had a pet…one that he bought from the man known as Count D. "Oh fuck," was what Leon said as he started to remember last night. He turned off the radio that had woken up the totetsu.

When T-chan's laughter had quieted down…Well, it didn't fully die down, he kept chuckling every time he looked the blond's way. Which Leon realized as he started to understand that when the totetsu shook along with a few soft muttered sounds, it was how the animal laughed.

"Shut up!" was Leon's response to the animal every time he laughed at him. He started to call himself an idiot for even taking the monster home with him. He was going to be late to work at this rate...

Wait...what time was it? Leon looked at his cell phone and nearly yelled; he didn't actually yell, but he was still very loud.

"God dammit! I'm gonna be late for work," Leon picked up his pace as he ran out the door with an additional word for his house guest, "Don't tear up my house!" And with that, he was gone, leaving T-chan all alone.

"....I wonder what the idiot does for fun when he's not at work or D's..." T-chan said out loud, trying to think of something to do.

* * *

"Ah, fuck," was the mutter nobody but Leon himself could hear. He had been over 20 minutes late and he got chewed out by both Jill and the Chief, his morning was going just smoothly. He now had extra work along with a new case. One that didn't particularly sit well with him, he gave a humorless chuckle at the thought; every case he got never gave him a good feeling. It made him put up his guard even more than when he had first started out on the force, it goes to show that you can't trust everyone who isn't who they appear to be; it's happened before, it doesn't mean it won't happen again. But throughout all the time he's worked, strangely enough, he felt that the person who drove him insane with riddles and made up stories was the one he could trust, Count D. Of course like the hell he'd tell anyone that; he was an enemy, someone who can never be trusted for long.

"Looks like another victim..." Leon looked over the file. It was a teenager around age 15, she had short brown hair with blue eyes...Well, had blue eyes. The picture from the scene had shown a girl with brown hair looking slightly ratty; as for her eyes, they were gone, it looked like they were just ripped out. This girl had been the 4th victim; she was discovered 2 days ago near a park. Luckily no children saw the scene because the mothers had blocked the kids from entering. Disgusted with the scene, they would not allow such images to be looked on and in their child's mind.

_'Smart moms...' _Leon thought as he felt disgusted just thinking about it, the girl had no real chance to even protect herself. The department prevented the media from announcing the crime, not wanting to scare the citizens. It would cause uproar among the public because every victim had light colored eyes, basically blue or green. The victims who were killed had cuts on their wrists, a thin line that no knife can leave. From examining the bodies, they had figured out it had been a type of wire, most likely piano wire. The victims had nothing in common besides the 2 eye colors, it would scare people into thinking even their homes weren't safe. He sighed to himself mentally and got back to writing reports on the recent victims, not realizing someone was behind him.

"Leon..." It came out sounding soft but creepy at the same time, like how a stalker would sound which was what Leon thought of D at the moment.

"Holy shit, D, what the fuck is your problem?!"

"Language, Orcot!" came from the Chief, who walked by when Leon cursed. Leon laughed mentally because the Chief had beat D in saying something about his language.

"No reply, D?" D just gave a playful glare.

"I never knew how much my opinion meant to you, Detective, I feel so honored," spoken with such sarcasm, D just smiled as Leon gave the look 'Now-why-the-fuck-are-you-here-again?'

"I just came by to give you the regular incense that is usually in the shop for T-chan. He must have had a hard time sleeping without it," D gave one of those 'customers-are-idiots' smiles, making Leon glare harshly.

"Don't act as if I'm clueless, D. I found some spare incense around, seeing that you make them live in the stuff, he slept just fine," Leon wouldn't dare tell D that he too had become so accustomed to the scent in the shop that it was hard to even fall asleep at home sometimes.

D smiled nonetheless, he just loved teasing the man. He was so far the only human that had not lost his interest yet; it was funny to see the man get caught up in places that regular humans wouldn't dare look into. But it also made him think, why is it this man who hadn't yet even seen the creatures in the shop be so open about things? Even though it showed that the man used 'gut feeling' really just instinct, he just had to mix in human reason. The thought made the Count somewhat sad, the man may never be able to see the wonders that were in front of him. But for now, all D could do was try to show a different view besides the one the detective knew.

Leon glared at the Count, from the look on the Chinese man's face it looked as if the man was planning something devious. When Count noticed the glare, he gave a childish pout.

"What are you upset about now? Such emotions..." D said with a bit of sarcasm at the end, provoking Leon to get angrier.

"I swear you're so...GAH! I always seem to have bad luck around you, you know that?" Count gave a smile at the set of words Leon had described him as it was true anyways. Seeing the man dig himself out of trouble was always something to enjoy. Of course he wouldn't dare go so far as to hurting the man; no, anyone who dared to even mess with his human was to be put in misery. D chuckled at the thought, remembering he had sent one of his pets before to kill a certain human who had tried to poison the detective; sadly his pet ended up bruising slightly because a human kept stepping on him.

"What now? You laughin' at me now too? Great, now why can't you just leave now?" Leon said, forgetting why D had come in the first place. He wanted to just get through the week and get the information he needed. D smiled a small smile; it seemed to be real so Leon said nothing against it.

"The incense for T-chan, it might work better than the ones you bought at a super store, wouldn't it?" D said lightly. The incense was special; no store could sell such a scent. Besides it would only help to reveal things for the people who are were willing to see what was in front of them. _'Why are you not affected yet, Leon?' _Of course, the pets got to choose whether if they wanted to be seen, but most didn't mind and let whoever could see them, see them.  
D handed Leon a small case with a smell Leon could recognize even though the scent wasn't burning. As D turned to walk away, Leon called out.

"If I die, you know you'll be caught. You know that, right?"

D smiled sadly. "But of course."

And with that Leon watched the Count walk away, feeling somewhat guilty.

_'Why am I feeling bad? Stupid D...Stupid little monster.._.' Leon thought as Jill gave him more work, '_Stupid fucked up life'._ Leon just sighed as he continued to work, there's a price for everything nowadays, isn't there?

* * *

"That moron, he had a kitchen but no food. What the hell? There's nothing to do; next time I'm just gonna follow the moron to work. It's better than being here anyways," T-chan complained to nobody. He was starting to realize that he did that a lot since yesterday. The man had nothing to do in this house; he had went into Chris's room for awhile, but the memory of the blond kid made him slightly lonely. He watched human TV for awhile, but got bored easily when it came up with talking animals; it just annoyed him for some reason. He wondered when the blond detective would be home, the man had left around 7:30, he was most likely late to work, and had been gone for about 4 hours now, so it was about noon now.

"I'm hungry..." T-chan said out loud, only to be surprised when he saw Leon walk through the front door. "Creepy, that the moron is here," T-chan muttered as he glared with anger at the blond, who glared right back.

"I just got here, what do ya want now?" Leon said, he had the incense with him, knowing him he would probably forget about it at the department if the thought didn't keep nagging at him. T-chan tilted his head towards the kitchen; Leon now had a feeling why the carnivore goat was angry with him now.

"Oh yeah, I don't have much food in there, do I?" Leon said, scratching the back of his head slightly. T-chan still glared harshly at the man, he finally had a kitchen to use and now there was no food. Leon just sighed at the look, he had gotten bitched at the Chief and Jill for leaving early to think he risked being suspended from work just to make sure his 'pet' was alright.

_'So much for kindness,'_ Leon thought with a slight chuckle, _'but can't blame the little monster for being mad, I'd be pissed off too if I was bored all day,' _Leon added as he looked over to T-chan, still glaring at him. Leon sighed loudly.

"Wanna go to the store or somethin'?" Leon asked, not expecting a reply but for some reason got the answer when T-chan stopped glaring. T-chan now looked a bit bewildered; Leon couldn't help but feel slightly insulted that even though he couldn't understand the weird man-eating goat, he felt like the monster didn't expect him to feed him.

"Just so you know, I'm hungry, so you comin' or stayin'?" Leon said as he turned around, he could hear the totetsu's steps behind him. _'How weird, it doesn't sound like he has hooves, more like claws...then again I've seen weirder things in D's shop' _

_'I am only following this idiot because I need to eat, being around this idiot doesn't make it any better,' _T-chan thought with a huff. He followed the man out of the moderately small apartment to the outside and into the man's car; T-chan couldn't help but think that the car needed an upgrade.

"Dude, when the heck was this car even made?" The leather on the seats were slightly peeling, looking like it was attacked by a pair of sharp claws. The back was fairly clean; sadly, the same couldn't be said for the front being that it was covered in Burger King wrappers and empty Starbuck cups. Everything else seemed decent enough. Leon raised a brow at T-chan.

"Why is it that every time I hear something come from you, I feel like someone just insulted me?" Leon asked with eyes that basically said 'Really-I-am-serious'. T-chan just laughed nervously and sat back against the seat, trying to ignore his surroundings. T-chan turned his attention to Leon when he heard the blond man laugh.

"Don't like my car? Let me just say in defense, it could be a lot worse," Leon said as he paid attention to the road in front of him, "She's over 7-years-old."

T-chan had to say, even though the car was old, it seemed to have no trouble running and the paint hadn't begin to rust on the outside. So the human before him can take care of something even though it's not living? T-chan was suddenly thrown from his thoughts, literally. Leon had slammed on the brakes when someone cut him off.

"IT'S 65, ASSHOLE, WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!" Leon yelled as he honked the horn loudly. The guy who cut him in front of him flipped him off and just drove ahead before he was immediately pulled over by a cop. Leon just snickered at the scene.

"Serves you right..." Leon muttered, not noticing T-chan's face. T-chan was completely confused yet amused, and his face was now red from trying not to laugh at the guy who got pulled over. Leon was right, the guy deserved it. _'I flew out of my seat and that guy gets a fine, isn't karma great?' _T-chan thought smugly, _'But it does make me question whether Blondie knew that the man wouldn't hear his cursing,'_ T-chan chuckled, unnoticed by Leon, _'Humans are so weird it's funny' _

They drove quietly as Leon kept his eyes on the road while T-chan just stared out the window. Leon felt completely relaxed for some reason, maybe because of the pet that D gave him?

_'Of course not,'_ Leon thought, convincing himself otherwise, _'it just feels nice to have company...even if it tries to eat me....wait, he hasn't been trying to bite me.'_ Leon shook those thoughts away; he couldn't let his guard down around one of D's pets. Luckily they got to the food district before more thoughts of the animal now living with him and the mysterious Count came up.

T-chan looked out to where they were, it kind of reminded him of a board walk...Except it had shops and restaurants instead of arcades and off-shore rides. Leon opened the door for T-chan and as Leon and T-chan walked near the shops, they saw a sign.

**NO PETS WITHOUT LEASHES** **(IF A LEASH IS NOT IN YOUR POSSESSION, PLEASE EITHER LEAVE OR CARRY THE PET)**

Leon sighed at the sign, he was either going to carry the little man-eater, who may reject to him carrying him, and go home with food or he would go home empty handed with a demon trying to eat him instead because he had no food....Tough choice, isn't it?

T-chan was caught by surprise when he felt arms swoop him up; he was now pressed against Leon's chest and for some reason that didn't really bother him. T-chan shook the feeling away though, '_The__ day I let that moron get my guard down is the day I admit I'm Wong in my humanoid form,' _T-chan thought along with a snort, _'like that would ever happen'_. As T-chan got in position to see the stores from his point of view, he saw Leon glancing at restaurants and shops- so the man was just as hungry as him now? T-chan laughed at himself, the man MUST have ate earlier, right? The man has a job to pay for lunch- Then he heard a slight rumble, it didn't come from him and human hearts make a thump sound not a rumble...He looked up to see Leon looking slightly flushed with embarrassment, and was confused at first until realization hit him ,_'The idiot didn't eat anything at all?' _T-chan would have laughed at the man's stupidity if Leon had not glared down at him.

"Say anything and you won't get any food," Leon said seriously with a gleam of what seemed to say 'just-try-it' when he looked down at the totetsu. T-chan didn't want to take any chances yet, first eat, then revenge.

T-chan was silent for awhile until he came upon a delicious scent. He saw the source from a deli a few shops away from them. When they came in front of the store, T-chan tried to get Leon's attention by biting him hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to snap Leon from him thoughts. Seeing that it didn't work, T-chan bit harder, but in the end there was still no success. However, the third time T-chan bit, it drew blood, though T-chan didn't panic. He knew the man might drop him and maybe try to hit him, but would be unsuccessful in the end. Leon did notice when he smelt his own blood, the iron mixed with rust and salt. He looked down at T-chan, who seemed to be waiting for the blond to notice him. Leon looked at his arm riddled with bite marks on them, but none purposely drawing blood- he knew the weird man-eating goat could do _much_ worse. He then realized they were in front of a deli, realization came to him when he remembered what his 'pet' ate.

"Oh, I get it," Leon said as T-chan became confused. He was waiting for a slap or something but nothing came. He saw that Leon was walking towards the shop containing a variety of meat; he felt a sense of satisfaction at this. He didn't get hit or yelled at, that thought alone made him happy...which he frowned at; he was not looking for approval from this man. He threw away those thoughts as they entered the shop. The smell of food woke the cook that T-chan was. He began to think of all the possibilities of making food from here before he was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a clerk heading towards them.

She looked no older then 20, having short brown hair with blue eyes giving her a beautiful distinguished look. She held a smile, not the kind that D holds around customers, she was holding a smile that seemed to be a bit inviting...And T-chan did not like that at all; he suddenly had the urge to eat the female blond.

_'She doesn't even smell that good, it's like she dumped a bucket of garlic on her. She looks like a tramp,'_ T-chan thought with disgust, it was true that she looked like tramp...to him anyway, to Leon she might have looked casual. T-chan wasn't so sure why he hated this woman, who he had never met. He turned his attention to Leon, who seemed either very oblivious to the woman or just acting cool.

"Hi! I'm Kaitlyn, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked cheerfully before she turned her attention to T-chan, who glared at her. She felt a chill run down her spine as she took a step back, "H-how cute, w-what is he?" The woman named Kaitlyn had no idea why she feared the animal. Just being near the pet the man was holding was scaring the hell out of her. Leon gave a small friendly smile, he felt bad for the woman. A lot of people would be scared at the beast he was holding. The woman relaxed a bit at the smile; however, for T-chan, his glare became harder and fiercer.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't bite," Leon said, calming the woman's nerves.

"Like hell you will, I'll bite her if I want to, idiot" T-chan said, knowing he couldn't be heard by both humans. Leon gave T-chan a look that clearly showed he knew T-chan just insulted him. The woman was confused at the scene but found it somewhat cute.

"So what kinds of meat do you recommend?" Leon asked, looking at all the things in the store, not so sure where to start. The woman gave a smile but with a distressed look.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't really know," the woman gave a nervous laugh, "I'm a vegetarian, but my family owns the store so I was put to work here. And I'm alone for the day here, so I'm sorry I can't really help you out," she gave a nervous smile. T-chan rolled his eyes.

"Idiot woman," he muttered under his breath.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll find something," Leon said with a reassuring smile, Kaitlyn gave the man a thankful smile as she turned and left, leaving T-chan and Leon near the door of the shop. When the woman was out of sight, Leon gave a soft sigh. "Just my luck," he muttered, T-chan felt like he needed to do something. He forced himself out of the man's arms and walked towards near the back of the store counter, he pointed to the smoked meats. Leon, getting the message, watched as T-chan picked the ones that seemed good but cheap enough.

_'I must be insane to be listening to something coming from D's shop...'_ Leon thought, not really feeling bothered by the fact that he may be insane. When T-chan was done picking, Leon took T-chan back into his arms and went to find the clerk. Leon paid for the smoked meats, ground beef, chicken, and pastrami. On his way out the woman called out.

"Is that all?" The woman asked as she scanned the stuff, seeing Leon nod, she gave a smile that seemed seductive.

"Find everything you wanted?"

"I'll know when I get home..." Leaving a confused woman when Leon walked out the door as T-chan laughed at her.

"I win," T-chan said, feeling like he beat the woman mentally. He laughed at his own thought it sounded like he was jealous of the woman. _'HA! Like I'll be jealous of some human,'_ He thought smugly as he and Leon went walking around more stores who were able to help Leon find stuff to cook. When they were done shopping and went home, T-chan made a mental list of what he could make when Leon wasn't around as Leon was putting away the stuff they bought.

"Its been awhile since I've had food in here," Leon laughed as he remembered he could only cook simple foods and now he had a kitchen full of food he might not even use, _'Well aren't I fucking smart?' _He might have wasted food and money; he was already on a budget. He had to be more careful with his pay from now on. When he was done, his phone rang moments later. He looked to see who it was, it was Jill.

"Hey, Jill, what's up?" Leon asked nonchalantly as he listened to Jill. T-chan took no mind to this really, he'd seen Jill before and he felt she was no threat...

_'Why would she be a threat in the first place?' _T-chan thought, confused by his own thoughts. He focused on listening to the conversation Leon and Jill were having.

"Yeah, she was found near the park. Cuts across the wrists and eyes ripped out," Leon said, T-chan heard disgust in the man's voice, "No, the cuts were thinner than a knife, I'd have to say maybe piano wire or something," T-chan continued to listen to the man.

"...What?" Leon said, shocked with a horrified face that T-chan had never seen. He had never seen the expression when he was at D's.

"When did this happen?!" Leon said with anger laced througt his voice. T-chan had not seen the man so angry since Leon had shot at him when he was Wong.

"Ok...drop by tomorrow to give me the file, I'll see you then," Leon had put the phone away; T-chan was watching ever move the man made. His moments were quiet and quick and when he was done putting away the food, he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch. T-chan watched the man drink his beverage away.

"You know it's not good to drink, right?" T-chan said as he sat on the floor against the wall. Leon gave a glazed look, making T-chan feel a slight pang at the look.

"I don't care if you approve or not, I'm not in the mood to be fucking bitched at," Leon said as T-chan started to glare at the man.

"So you're basically gonna drown yourself in self pity? Pathetic," T-chan said. Leon took no notice to the remark, thinking the goat was insulting him. Leon took 6 more beers with him, and T-chan stared in disgust. Leon hadn't said anything in half an hour, it was getting late too, and shouldn't the man be going to sleep?

"Idiot, why don't you just go to sleep? Stop drinking yourself into misery, isn't it your job to save people? All I see is a man who is just drinking away his problems," T-chan said, getting up and sitting on the far end away from Leon on the couch. Suddenly he was surprised when Leon faced him.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that? I didn't ask your opinion on what I do in my life. I'm gonna have to face the victims' family later. So back the fuck off," Leon said with anger in his voice, eyes showing guilt from every word he heard from the victim's relatives. T-chan was now confused and felt a stab in his chest; Leon spoke like he could actually see him. T-chan wanted to test a theory...

"Don't tell me your problems, I don't want to listen to the stupid thoughts of some stupid human feeling bad for himself even though he had no control of the victims' situation," T-chan said, not sure why he wanted the man to feel a tad better.

"....Who are you?" Leon said before he slammed onto the armrest of the couch, T-chan had jumped from his spot in a slight panic.

"The fucking moron saw me!?" T-chan yelled, not really caring whether Leon would wake up or not. "I have to deal with this moron now... Dammit," T-chan would have slapped himself upside the head if he didn't realize his claws just begged to take out his frustration on something. D would love to hear this; he wanted the detective to stay with them. T-chan growled mentally at the kami, he couldn't help but feel anger. Suddenly all the anger vanished, how did Leon see him in the first place? He couldn't smell any burning incense; he didn't sense any amount of magic in the area. The only thing left was...

"No fucking way...The moron can see me when he's drunk!?" T-chan exclaimed as he wasn't so sure what to do next- whether to go to D and tell him or just stay until morning to see if the man remembered seeing him. After several moments later, T-chan decided to stay.

"It's not like I'm worried about the idiot, just curious whether he'll remember or not," T-chan tried to convince himself that he was not feeling any emotions for this man, the only emotions he'll ever show the blond would be his hatred for him and the human race, _'Besides Chris,'_ T-chan added. He sighed loudly as he glanced over to the passed-out man near him.

"You really are a moron," T-chan muttered as he laid back against the couch and fell into a light sleep.

It was the first time in months he was able to sleep without the burning of incense.

* * *

When Leon woke up, he felt a headache coming on. He was at first confused at his surroundings until he realized he was in his living room. He remembered drinking...and he saw someone too... Leon tried hard to remember whether it had been real or not the person he saw had long, unruly, blood-red hair with golden cat-like eyes. The guy seemed to be no older than 19, possibly 21 with the height... Leon started to laugh at himself as he remembered the guy had white curled horns coming from the top of his head. He had fangs for Christ's sake. Leon felt a sense of déjà vu, thinking along those thoughts, some seemed very familiar... Leon just shrugged the thought off as he looked to see a passed-out mop of red hair. Leon realized it was his so-called 'pet'. But Leon was surprised that when his guard was down last night, the monster hadn't eaten him. That thought made him feel slightly confident.

As Leon came out of his thoughts, he looked at the time. With a start, he seemed as if he jumped 6 feet in the air.

"HOLY SHIT! Its 8:45, I'm an hour late!" Leon yelled, he could just imagine Jill and the chief screaming his head off about not keeping his life organized and yada, yada, yada and such. "I should call Jill..." He muttered, he realized that would have to wait though. He stunk of beer and sweat. He ran to the shower and hurriedly cleaned as fast as he could, leaving T-chan slightly amused at the scene.

"Well, he's an idiot, that's for sure..." T-chan gave a light chuckle; the chuckle quickly disappeared as he recalled last night's events. His so-called new master had seen him... But it seemed that the blond had either forgotten last night or had simply put it off as a dream; both had seemed possible for the blond since he had passed out. T-chan heard running water, so the man must be taking a shower, _'Heh that's good, I thought I was going to have to deal with that horrid smell,'_ T-chan thought as he got up and looked to the window that was across from him in the room.

_'I need to tell ,D'_ and with that T-chan jumped out the window with inhuman speed, not even being seen by the bystanders that he crossed. When he arrived in Chinatown, T-chan looked for the Count's place. When he spotted the shop, he ran in to see the pets gathered around their master, Count D.

"Oh totetsu, already ate the detective? Tsk, tsk, I knew he would break a rule, he is human after all, right?" T-chan heard the voice of no other than the silver colored nine-tailed fox Ten-chan. T-chan just ignored the sly fox and turned his attention to the Count.

"D about Leon..." T-chan started off. Suddenly, a sorrowful look took place on the man's face. T-chan sweat dropped, everyone thought he ate the man. He could hear mutters throughout the shop saying they knew the man would die.

"I knew that moron would die, but this soon? Ha! What a moron," T-chan turned to look at a snake in its humanoid form. It had short forest green messy hair, fangs that could be shown clearly along with wide yellow eyes. T-chan glared at the snake.

"He isn't dead, idiots! He hasn't broken any rules yet, so suck it up and be amazed that he's alive, I have SOME self control over what I eat," T-chan couldn't help but snap; he could feel the eyes of the pets around him. He felt someone jerk his shoulder backwards, only to face D, who held a relieved look upon his face, then came the look of confusion.

"Why are you here then, T-chan?" D asked in a curious voice. T-chan swung his head to the other pets. D got the signal and told the pets in the room to go away. When the room was clear, both T-chan and D had sat on the couch. "Now, what has happened, T-chan?" D asked, curious why his ex-pet would return so quickly.

"He saw me..." D heard T-chan's soft mutter. D's eyes widened, it couldn't be Leon, it was too soon!

"How? It was only yesterday when I gave him the incense," D said as T-chan stared at him and said.

"What are you talking about? There was no burning incense at all when he saw me..." T-chan gave D a glare, "and when did you give him incense?" T-chan had a look that plainly said 'tell-me-now-or-else-I-won't-EVER-cook-for-you' with eyes holding new emotion, D was curious now.

"I stopped by his work yesterday, now tell me, T-chan, any theories how _our_ Detective saw you?" D put emphasis on the word 'our', testing his own theory on T-chan. He saw T-chan's eyes flash angrily at the word, _'Oh my...T-chan seems to have dug his own grave, hasn't he?' _D could have laughed there and then. T-chan, whose alias was Wong, an insane criminal, against the human race, and could be seen trying to eat the blond who stopped by the shop almost every day, was jealous without even knowing it! D shoved those thoughts away for the moment as he listened to the totetsu.

"He was drunk..." D felt like he was going to fall out of his seat laughing, the detective could only see the marvelous creatures only known in myths when he was drunk? D bit his lip to stop the overcoming feeling of laughter. D pulled his straight face throughout the rest of the conversation.

"My my, T-chan, the detective is amusing, isn't he?" T-chan could feel a smile tug on his lips, it was true. The man was very entertaining, yesterday was so comical. T-chan couldn't help but feel slightly happy yesterday.

"Yeah...I guess," T-chan felt mad at himself for even thinking he could have fun with some arrogant human. D could see those thoughts flash through the Chinese beast's mind. In fact, he could never blame the totetsu for not wanting to become close to a human in the first place. It would hurt his pride and being close with the detective seemed not to make so much sense since he had shot the beast, and had locked him up. And it was D who took away his freedom to eat any human and do everything he wanted, the totetsu now had boundaries. D could only hope that T-chan knew what he was doing. Suddenly T-chan sat up, surprising D.

"I have to go, can't let the moron notice I left, can I?" T-chan said as he rushed out the door, leaving a slightly baffled D with a slight smile on his face.

"This should be interesting..." muttered D as he sipped his forgotten tea.

* * *

When T-chan arrived back at the apartment, he collapsed onto the couch. He was relieved to still hear the water running, but with all the energy he wasted and from not eating yesterday when he was hungry, he needed food NOW. Suddenly T-chan heard the water stop and a door open to reveal a cleaner Leon. The blond's face was slightly flushed from the hot water and his hair was still dripping, making the shirt stick to his shoulders, and his hair seemed longer while lying down on his back. T-chan let his jaw drop slightly. He could smell the man's shampoo, it smelled like tangerines and herbs. T-chan seemed very oblivious to everything else in the room, and he didn't know why.

"You know it's rude to stare, right?"

T-chan snapped back to reality to see Leon giving him a look that said 'Your-staring-is-freaking-me-out' along with a lifted brow. T-chan just rolled his eyes at the man.

"Sorry if it's such a shock to me that you don't stink for a change," T-chan said, Leon just stared at what seemed to be a red blob.

"I still feel insulted every time you say something, you know that?" Leon said, turning his attention to the front door when he heard a knock. Leon looked through the peephole on the door to see a woman with golden colored curly hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She gave a happy smile as she held up a file. Leon turned to T-chan with a swift turn.

"No matter what, DON'T eat Jill. She's like family, so that counts, right?" Leon said. T-chan got what he was saying '**2: Must not be near anyone from other families besides your own**', it was a rule. T-chan knew why D had put that rule there; he did it so if anyone posed a threat to the family the totetsu was protecting, they would die. T-chan just shrugged from Leon's request, _'Women don't taste as good they used to anyway,' _T-chan thought with a smirk.

"Hey, Leon."

When Leon opened the door, it had been Jill who spoke first as she walked into the small apartment.

"Hey, Jill, how's it goin'?" Leon asked nervously as he dried his hair with a short towel. Jill showed confusion when she saw Leon smile nervously, she realized that Leon had gotten out of the shower the moment she came in. Then it hit her, she smiled with amusement as she spoke.

"Leon' you know you're over an hour late for work, right?" T-chan was watching the conversation between the humans; it was interesting to see the woman 'Jill' talk down to Leon like he was a child.

"Must have lost track of time..." Leon muttered. T-chan laughed silently. remembering Leon's earlier freak out moment.

"Oh, then you're in luck then..." Jill said, Leon rose a brow at her, "You're working night shift, remember?" Leon slapped himself on the forehead, leaving a red mark in its place.

"Ain't I fucking smart, huh, Jill?" Leon said as T-chan started to laugh at the man, who got a glare in return.

"Shut up," Leon threw his towel at the totetsu. T-chan threw the towel off quickly as soon as he could smell the man's scent all over him; he glared at the blond man. As Leon and T-chan had their glaring contest, Jill spoke up moments later.

"Whose pet is that? Or is it that you decided to get a pet from D to find your culprit?" Jill said jokingly. When she got no laugh or 'shut-the-hell-up' from Leon, she gasped.

"Oh my god, you really got a pet? From Count D? The man you always think is responsible for everything that has happened to you for years? And now you got a pet from him to help track a culprit? Wow," Jill said as she started to babble on about things.

"Jill..." Jill was still talking, "Jill..." again no answer, just more talking, "JILL!" Leon stressed out as T-chan started to laugh his head off. Jill finally turned his attention back to Leon.

"Oh sorry, Leon," Jill gave a light laugh, "So what is he?" T-chan rolled his eyes, 'Like_ the idiot would know what I am and my na-'_ T-chan thoughts were cut off by Leon's voice.

"From what D told me before, he's a totetsu," Leon said as he ran his hand through his hair, "said his name was T-chan, I think..." Leon said. T-chan was shocked beyond reason.

"You know my name?! Does that mean you're not a complete idiot?!" T-chan said, he couldn't believe it. The man who shot him, the man who he always bites, the fucking man who had seen him drunk, knew his name and race? During his yet another freak-out moment, Jill and Leon stared at the red mop of hair moving around like a crazed person, hearing noises that came from the beast.

"He's really cute," Jill said, giving a slight giggle. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, I still think he insults me every time I hear somethin' from him," Leon said; he had to admit it was funny to see the little demon freak out. When T-chan calmed down, Jill had a laugh at the look the totetsu made, looking dizzy and worn out. You don't usually see a lot of expressions that you can actually read on a pet's face.

"It's good you have a pet' Leon, you seemed a bit off lately..." Jill said as she felt Leon's eyes on her. T-chan was also staring at her, so this human had noticed something off with the man? T-chan couldn't see anything wrong with the man; he acted like his usual jerk self. T-chan looked to see Leon's eyes; ones that usually held a sharp or carefree look now looked soft with a reassuring look along with a small smile. T-chan had to admit the man looked better with the smile then the usual scowl he held. He watched as Leon walked towards her. T-chan wondered if he was going to hug her, and he immediately felt a stab in his chest.

_'What keeps doing that?!' _T-chan thought as he continued to pay attention to the humans before him. Leon held his arm out and put his hand on Jill's shoulder, Jill looked to Leon to see he was holding a smile.

"Jill, you're a good friend. It's such a shame you have a bad taste in friends, I mean me, of course," Leon said with a smile still upon his features, "you really shouldn't worry about me all the time, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself," T-chan stared in shock and awe, Leon sounded serious and philosophical, even Jill looked slightly shocked before a smile appeared on her face.

"You asking D for lines now, Leon? Shouldn't be so shocked, should I?" Jill said with an easy-going look on her face along with a playful look in her eyes. Leon smiled thankfully before acting his usual self, with a scowl on his face.

"Shows how much you really put your faith in me, Jill, I'm so hurt," Leon said, with a mischievous look in his eyes. T-chan just shook his head.

"You humans are so weird," T-chan said as he laid down on the couch. He ignored the rest of Jill's and Leon's conversation about work and Jill left soon after, leaving T-chan and Leon alone again. Leon took a seat next to T-chan on the couch, looking over the file on the recent victim. T-chan saw the sad look in the man's eyes; he remembered the conversation with the drunken Leon last night. It was Leon's responsibility to tell the families and catch the culprit, he felt bad for the human. For him, killing humans was an easy matter and it was just another death of an over-populated race, but for a human that had faith within its own race, Leon cared about the deaths, he would probably give up his life over just to save another human. T-chan shook his thoughts, no human was stupid enough to give their life for a stranger, right? Somehow that thought seemed to bug him.

"You know, you haven't bit the shit out of my arm lately, you know that?" T-chan was surprised to hear Leon's voice suddenly; he registered the words to realize the man was right. He hadn't bit the man in awhile.

"Eh, maybe you're losing your taste," T-chan said, Leon rose a brow at him and gave a slight chuckle. T-chan lied to himself, the last time he tasted the blood of this man, it tasted as sweet as the purest honey, even if the after taste of cigarettes...To him at least, to humans it smelled of rust and salt.

"Oh ,I'm not good enough for you now?" Leon said as T-chan just rolled his eyes.

"I guess," T-chan muttered, the man was good at guessing what the totetsu said to him.

"Well, we still got a few days of hell together, so if you do kill me in the end, let's not make it bloody, ok?" Leon said. T-chan wasn't sure if the man was serious or not, nonetheless, T-chan gave a visible nod to Leon.

"Great, now let's eat something, I'm starving," Leon said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. T-chan just smiled as he followed who would be his new master for the rest of the week into the kitchen, and ate the food that could never beat the taste of human flesh, but it seemed to satisfy him... for now anyways.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Rei-** OMG! This is the LONGEST CHAPTER I EVER DID! Over 7,000... Im so shocked...In this chapter Leon seems like a softy(I think he is lol) I dont own Petshop of horrors and the song above its called **Karma police**, I thought it was ironic sense Leon is a cop an all...I got the idea of Leon singing in the morning as a personal experience ^^V Dignity is hard to get back...anyways~ Thank you guys who reviewed and added me on alert! Hopefully this chap may help get me more reviews, soooo PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Ja ne!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_warning- chapter unedited, besides spelling.

* * *

  
_**

Leon swore the world hated him in every possible way.

It was the only way to explain why everyone else just seemed bent on making his life confusing as possible. Yesterday had gone so well, he and the little monster got through another day together; he had gone to work and did his job, no murder victims turned up, and it made things slightly easier. Perfect right? Not a chance in hell. When all seemed well, he should have known. There was always something, this time it was Jill, his closest friend on the force and a troublesome one at that; she just had to go tell EVERYONE that he had a 'possibly' dangerous pet, purchased from the infamous Count D. He just knew he would never hear the end of it...Hell even the chief was in one it! The moment he received his next assignment, he knew that some higher being just LOVED to make his life as difficult as possible.

The minute he woke the next day; he took a 20 minute long shower, ate a piece of toast as he looked to see his 'pet' passed out on the couch curled up in a ball; Leon had to say it was strange and cute at the same time, for a flesh-man-eating monster, the little demon looked like a pillow or some sort of animal plushy (not that it will ever be admitted out loud). He got a phone call later from Jill, there was a suspect on who was basically ripping peoples eyes out from random people who had one thing in common which was blue or sea green eyes, who would want eyes for gods sake? Anyways the parents of the last victim said that their daughter had been acting strange a few days before her death, they thought she had met a new boy or something, so they simply shrugged it off.

Now Leon had to drive 2 hours away to San Buenaventura, in the freezing, fucking down pour of rain WITH a demon; since apparently Jill 'begged' the chief to let Leon bring T-chan with him into public places since she didn't want the demon to be alone in small flat...

....Maybe she wanted to see if it would kill him and leave a his limbs around an ally?...Never mind that now, for the moment he was at a stop light, traffic thick as can be and his radio wasn't working....Life was absolutely fucking fabulous, wasn't it?

"God kill me now" Leon muttered as he looked upon the never ending traffic. He looked over to his demon pet with bored eyes, apparently his demon spaced out a lot; a sudden flash back of the red-headed figure came to mind, shaking the picture from his head, he glanced over to his pet once more.

"I can't believe I have to deal with glaring from the likes of you... I should have just left you at home or something..." He saw the red blob look towards him with a death glare that plainly said 'Get use to it asshole', Leon couldn't help but blame the rain and traffic on the fact he was so fucking bored at the moment that he wants to have a conversation...or best said an argument...with his demon pet.

"Are you a moron or are you just pretending to be one?" Leon jolted at the sound of a familiar voice, he looked over to the totetsu with a quick swift of the head, he turned his head back to the road slightly happy the traffic had speed up albeit. Giving thought back to the voice he heard, he shook his head, 'I swear I'm going fucking crazy with this thing...' Leon thought as he glanced at the red blob.

"Again with the insults" Leon said more to himself then T-chan, whose golden eyes pierced Leon.

"Ah you really are an idiot" Leon turned his attention back to the totetsu, glad that no creepy, sexy voice- Leon felt his breath hitch ' I did NOT just think that...about a MALE voice!....Maybe I need professional help...' Leon sighed as he looked up on the road, rain pouring harder then before...

Yeah...Like was fucking great wasn't it?

* * *

  
Life is a horrible thing...

Unknown to the blond human, the red-headed creature was just as bored as he was.

'The rain makes everything so damn boring!' The totetsu thought as he looked outside the window, the sky was a black/grayish color even though it was only noon. 'I hate car rides...' T-chan thought as he felt a headache coming on, he could always sleep...which sounded pretty good at the moment. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep within moments, he didn't catch the blue eyes staring down at me softly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lucky little demon..." The blond muttered as he turned his attention back to the road, the road seemed much more clear, making Leon feel grateful to whatever god made the traffic disappear.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he made his way to his destination in piece and quiet.

...But somehow, fate was still a bitch.

As he made his way into town, even though the traffic has gone down, it was fucking pouring! He swore that if his car flooded, Jill was the one who was gonna clean it out...

So again, with the down pour, a side note that the sky color was making it hard to see, he thought as soon as he was done, he would high-tail out of the city and back home. However...

The parents of the previous victims had gone to a friends house, across town, because the power had shut down in their area. They were supposedly stuck there until the rain cleared up. Which meant instead of making a second trip here tomorrow, he has to stay in some motel for the night.

Yup, life was just wonderful! insert sarcasm here.

Leon looked for the nearest motel that didn't look too expensive or too crummy, he cursed every name he could think of to blame for all of this. Even his name, that crafty Chinese, girly man...He KNEW that D was somehow involved with his life.

He turned to look at the red-haired demon, who looked to be in a haze. The blond turned his head back to the road looking for a affordable, comfy place to stay.

When he found a place (finally) he bolted inside to avoid the rain. Luckily there was room left, taking his key. He ran back out to the car and picked up the totetsu, shocking the suddenly assaulted beast, and ran back to building, looking for his room.

When he located the room, he gently place T-chan on the bed, then walking over to the phone beside the bed. He quickly dialed a number down, looking back over to T-chan, he noticed the golden eyes staring him down. How unnerving...

"Hello?" Leon turned his attention back to the phone, hearing the voice of his blond partner.

"Hey Jill," He said, "Its raining fucking hard over here, it looks like I'll be stay here for the night"

"Oh well lucky you" He heard her reply, slightly confused.

"Huh?"

"All you have to do is just see the parents, then your home free, chief is letting you take the day off the day after"

"I.."

"Just be grateful" He was shushed by the dial tone.

"Sarcastic women..." Leon muttered under his breath, turning his head to the red-head, whose eyes yet again were staring at him. "Staring is rude, you know....I told you that before" Leon smirked, seeing the beast probably didn't listen to him

"Like you should know" T-chan muttered, knowing his words would be tossed off from the blond.

Leon just turned his head away and looked for a the remote for the TV, if he was stuck here, he wasn't going to bore himself to death to sleep. T-chan just popped up right next to him.

"Television is bad for you, then again it might explain your stupidity huh?" T-chan, waiting for a response only, to realized that either the man had tuned him out or didn't hear him....not that he could understand him anyway. He tested the man, "Hello? Any moron there?" He said, raising his hand(which would appear to be a paw to the blond), he caught the eye of the blond.

"Hey, do you need incense or something?" The blond asked, thinking the demon couldn't sleep or something. He looked over to see the eyes of the said demon, staring at him as if he was a moron.

"You really are stupid..." T-chan said, shaking his head as he jumped off the bed and onto a chair that was casted aside by the wall; it was an overly large chair that was colored reddish/brownish, it reminded T-chan of a circle....

Leon looked over to the man-eating, goat looking...thing...anyway... He couldn't help but think, was this what D's pets actually did? He hadn't broke any rules, so that was good...right? He was starting to wonder what was really that good about having a pet, he couldn't really tell with this...demon of his...as a matter of fact, what exactly WAS a totetsu? Leon was torn away from his thoughts as he felt his stomach growl softly...Well he didn't really eat anything today due to the ride...the blond sat up quickly, getting the totetsus attention.

T-chan watched the blond go near the bed stand and pick up the bland phone, dialing the numbers...This is where T-chan lost interest in the man for the moment, he could feel himself getting hungry...But then there was Leon....T-chan shook his thoughts away, the man HAS to break the rules first...'Guess I have to wait until he's asleep' T-chan decided as he looked to see Leon put the phone away, Leon turned to see the curious eyes of the totetsu.

"I'm just ordering take-out" And with that said, both went back to their own things. Leon got his take-out, Chinese food, T-chan noted that the blond was a VERY sloppy eater, watching a human practically inhaling chow main, pork fried rice, and teriyaki beef...Though T-chan remembered that when he was know as 'Wong' Leon ate a lot more then this...He could recall that Leon was doing the same then, inhaling the food as if it was fresh air. T-chan chuckled to himself at the memory, leaving out the part where he was caught and etc.

T-chan watched as the human watched a TV show, apparently called 'The Nanny', T-chan just twitched when he heard the woman's voice.

'Oh god help me' T-chan cursed Leon, he had the TV turned up loud enough to get on the totetsus nerves. After about 10 minutes into the show, T-chan grabbed a pillow, pulling it over his head and tried to drown out the noise. Luckily he succeeded, in the process of falling asleep.

Leon looked over to see the pillow covering the totetsu, it was kind of odd...But Leon just shrugged it off. After awhile he turned off the TV and stare up at the ceiling, thinking about anything that would pass the time.

'I can't sleep' The blond thought to himself, quickly sitting up. He quietly walked out side, into his car and picked up an incense burner, the one that the Count gave him to use, just in case. He walked back to his room, going unnoticed by T-chan, putting the decorated burner on the small dresser in the room, lighting a small flame for the incense, the blond walked over to his bed, feeling able to fall asleep...

Too bad he forgot life is full of surprises.  


* * *

T-chan rose his head, he saw the blond sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Looking more so at his face, T-chan realized something.

'He looks better without the scowl...' T-chan didn't even pay those thoughts any attention, he was too hungry to think. Without another thought he opened the window, jumping out in a cat-like reflex. For now, he should find an easy kill...

The totetsu looked at all the things he passed; buildings, homes, restaurants, brothels....Was he in the red light district or something? Either way, T-chan could careless where he was, all that mattered was to kill, eat, survive, and return to his 'owner'.

Trusting himself, T-chan let loose his instincts. Allowing his senses to move more freely, and find just what he had been craving for....

Blood and flesh...they were the only things that T-chan was able to process through his mind.

When he regained his senses, he saw no body, but he could taste the after taste of flesh.

"Such a shame I couldn't enjoy it...." T-chan muttered to himself, he quickly sprinted back to the motel room. Getting back in his chair, waiting for sleep to take him, he didn't even notice the air seeming more refreshing...

* * *

  
Leon could deal with shit.

He could handle Jill acting like a mother hen half the time, he can deal with people yelling at him for the mistakes he made through out his life, he could get by with being somewhat 'friends' with the mysterious Count D(who he KNEW was responsible for murders!)

Hell he could deal for the whole PMSing female race who was more interested in money then a real relationship with him.

When Leon woke up, he was slightly disoriented, he stood up off the bed. Forcing himself to move to the bathroom. Once he was completely done brushing his hair into a low ponytail, he stepped out and glanced at the clock, it read 7:20. He heard a small thump near by, he turned to see the red-headed, golden eyed creature staring back at him with alerted eyes. Not that it was unusual but...

He doesn't remember his flesh-eating pet looking like a teenager for Halloween!

"Hey moron, you there?" He heard the words pour from the red-heads lips, and that's all it took for Leon to realize...He really is fucked up in the head.

And just to top it off...he fainted.

"LEON?!" Was all what the blond hear from the beast as blackness faded in.

* * *

**Rei: Omg...im complete sorry for how late this chapter is...and how short it is....;_; To be completely honest, i haven't had any Internet at all in the past few months, I wrote everything on my phone but now my new phone doesn't do the same thing apparently... Every file on my laptop has been wiped away...I re-wrote the best I could...I will try to update sooner this time, thank you everyone that reviewed and alerted the story, it helped me not completely give up on this. So Please review, its the only thing I ask for...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Warning- may have some OC

* * *

**_

Humanity was fucked.

From the very beginning of time, humans have gone over the limits to find something. Be it just an instinct to help better mankind, or just the greed that some people can't help, but dig for among its people.

And now, Leon knew, the world would be ending soon.

....Well either that, or the fact that nothing made sense, and all the things he ever known and believed was falling right before him.

That teenager looking thing-that _fucking_ man eating goat...Count _fucking_ D....Hell. It's a wonder now whether Jill was some vampire who liked to mess around with his life...

....Back to what happened....It **_fucking_** talks!

_'HAVE I LOST MY FUCKING MIND TO THE LIMIT THAT I CAN SEE AND HEAR THINGS THAT ARE FUCKED UP?!'_ Leon couldn't help but scream in his mental state. He had just passed out. Even he could admit that something in the world is just better to be unknown until the right time comes.

Hell. He could still hear the voice of the annoying teenage, goat, fleshing eating...WHATEVER!

"Gong De Tian, you must have some sick fucking humor! Seriously! "Who the hell is Gong De Tian?! That fucking goat-thing-teenager has been saying numerous things he can't even get a fucking idea of!

"He shouldn't be able to see me...moron..." He heard the beast's voice fade more softly....

...And he didn't feel like he was going to die anymore...

.....

....or not.

He felt the red headed creature coming near him, the footsteps stopped only a few inches away.

When he felt no movement, or heard any sound Leon could only hope that the goat thing would keep his promise about his death.

_"Well, we still got a few days of hell together, so if you do kill me in the end, let's not make it bloody, __ok__?" _

If he was going to kick the bucket, he at least wanted it to be clean. God knows he needs something to be remembered for.

"...Heh...You know...I really hate you...You come to the shop, bring treats...Even though you claim to hate D...I don't know what he saw in a man like you, an American for Christ sake," A humorless laugh was given, "But I guess you'll just distant yourself won't you?" The blond thought about the words given. What the...whatever thing said.

This was giving him a headache...He slipped back into darkness, letting sleep welcome him, along with a voice filled with remorse.

-----------------------------------

_What should I do?_

Those words were the ones that echoed around the room, inside the mind of T-chan himself.

It was 8:20; Leon said something about meeting the parents at 9:30.

_Fuck_

He needed to get Leon up, and fast.

...But...What should he do?

"I'll wake him up at 9..." He muttered, wanting some time to himself. He sat up on the bed.

"...Why are you an idiot? Why couldn't you have just stay oblivious?" He muttered angrily into his hands. Then it hit him.

"Why am I like this?" He said slightly louder, "I hate him, he hates me; it's a mutual thing!" As he said those words, he felt that _fucking annoying _stab!

"...What's wrong with me?" He let himself fall backwards on the bed, not caring if the world ever moved again.

Suddenly he sat up, opening the door, shutting it behind him. Then taking off where he stood. Within moments, he was 5 miles away.

Now he sat on a park bench, the decomposing of the grass and the seat.

"I should just kill him..." _stab_ "Then the stab will stop...right?" His own voice, filled with uncertainty, making him self feel ashamed of this feeling, as well as the thoughts that kept passing his mind.

"You shouldn't do it" T-chan turned his head to see a grey fox. He bared his fangs at the small creature.

"Its none of your business" He gave an annoyed look at the fox.

"Hey I'm just giving you an answer Honey" She said, rolling her eyes.

"I never asked for your advice, ya idiot" He glared at the fox with annoyance.

"Tch. Don't be so stubborn." She said, "Now, how about you tell me what's wrong Babe?"

"...You're not going to leave me alone are you?" He said. His question was confirmed when she nodded happily. T-chan signed loudly. "Ok then, there's this idiot I know..." He started out, "And I hate him, completely." She raised an eye brow at him, "But I don't want him to be...Unhappy, I guess..." He nodded to himself more than her, "Then there's this stab...It's like a bullet, going through my neck, my stomach...My heart..." Suddenly the fox started to laugh out loud. The totetsu got up and glared at her. Flipping her off as he walked away.

"You're in love, dumbass!" His eyes widen, shaking his head, drowning out her voice, he went back to the hotel. Passing humans, animals, buildings; taking no thought to them in the least, that stupid fox voice won't leave his head. When he saw the door, relief fell on him like a ton. When he opened the door, he felt confident that the feeling has disappeared, leaving the remaining traits of it gone.

There he saw the blond laying out on the floor still, slightly curled with drool covering his lips. Somehow, he felt a fondish feeling...Like how he felt for Chris...Only it felt somewhat more stronger, and cliché,

_"You're in love, Dumbass!"_

...It's not true right?

.....Right?.....

"Oh Kami." The red head slapped his head, wanting to leave a bruise or a mark of some sort.

Turns out, both him AND the blond, are fucking stupid.

* * *

**Rei- Well its been along time, and I have to say, I disappointed myself with this chapter. I thought I made the characters to dull and not even detail in it. And the fact I think its short making me sad...But I wanted to update today, and I might get done more this week then I may have ever. So heads up, cause I think I can put more work into my next chapters, So review if you want to make both of us happy. I love you guys...People who still review for me, I will try hard to stop slacking off and start writing more often. Have a good day.  
**


End file.
